


2019.06.25

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.06.25

呦嚯，伊朗真的把飞机给伊万了，阿尔今天要气得睡不着觉了吧。

一郎也是命途挺多舛的，当年波斯帝国何等的辉煌，结果最后英雄末路被阿拉伯给推平了。被迫信教不说，还被阿尔支持的派系各种折腾，好不容易SDM倒了，他喘了口气，借着自己的派系把手从波斯湾一路伸到地中海。影响力有了，他又有石油，眼看着就要熬出头了，结果，结果命运弄人，阿尔又产页岩油了，一跃从石油进口国变成出口国了。既然家里突然挖到矿了，阿尔肯定是不会放过这种机会的，就开始风生水起地压低油价，抢占市场，逼着欧萌买他的油。这玩意儿可是战略储备，欧萌被这么一搞肯定是怨气横生，搞不好老王的新丝路上意呆他们跟老王暗送秋波也有这个原因。老王又想拉着一郎做生意，用人民币结算黑色黄金，阿尔的皇位被人挖了一铲子，就开始发脾气。

老王还是比较重视中东的，实力增强影响力扩大之后更是开始正儿八经地伸手，这个乱成一锅粥的地方老王最在乎的可以算是一郎。不过一郎到底还算是伊万的地盘，乃至整个中东，原来都是伊万跟阿尔在争。伊万以前算是富贵人家，现在不太景气了，手不够长了，老王搞上合把中亚圈过来，他也没说啥，只能是慢慢从惊世绝A转向小男友角色。

几个月前吧，本田家掉了架肥电，阿尔一听，慌慌张张地就跟本子要封锁打捞，生怕残骸被伊万捡走了，索性最后捞了上来。然而，就像局座说的，千防万防，最后还是没看住，让一郎这回把全球鹰送过去了。我看阿尔也别再报复了，不然再捅下来一架，阿尔头发都要愁秃了。顺便扯一句，肥电人家官方叫闪电II，听起来还是很威风的，然而就这么一架轻型战斗机，胖得跟啥是的，圆圆憨憨的小胖墩，甚至还有点可爱。


End file.
